


Hair Care

by Kyarorain



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy wakes up in the night to find that he has an unexpected visitor doing very unexpected things. Slight MatthewxGuy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Care

Hair Care

\---

A short and random ficlet with hints of MatthewxGuy.

Intelligent Systems owns Fire Emblem, not me.

  
\---

Guy's soft moan was muffled by the pillow as he buried his face in it. In his peaceful slumber, he was barely aware of the gentle tugs that teased at his hair. A few green tendrils brushed softly against his cheek as his hair spilled loose. Fingers lightly touched the back of his neck, rousing him from his sleep. Guy gradually began to awaken, suddenly realising that somebody was there. The myrmidon bolted upright, letting out a cry of shock and colliding with whoever happened to be behind him.

"Relax," a familiar voice whispered into Guy's ear before he could reach for his Killing Edge and disembowel them. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ma-Matthew?" Guy stuttered out, tensing as he felt the pair of hands grasping his loose hair. "What are you doing?"

"This is the first time that you've woken up while I was going this," Matthew murmured with a faint smirk on his face.

Guy tugged his hair free of Matthew's hands and turned around to face the thief, his face turning red as a tomato. "You mean you've done this before?" He felt a little creeped out thinking of Matthew sitting by him at night while he was asleep, doing Elimine only knew what to his hair.

Matthew brandished a comb in Guy's face. "You don't take good enough care of your hair."

Guy pressed his lips together, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You are seriously creepy sometimes, you know? Leave me and my hair alone, will you?" He huffily turned around and folded his arms indignantly. "Who cares what my hair is like anyway?"

"But you've got such lovely hair, Guy," Matthew spoke. Guy tensed as he felt Matthew's fingers running through it, disentangling the knots. "It's so soft and silky. I wouldn't mind having such nice hair."

Guy exhaled heavily, his breath whistling through his clenched teeth. This pretty much confirmed what he had suspected for a while now. Matthew was seriously nuts.

Matthew took the comb to Guy's hair, humming a tune as he brushed it. He loved feeling Guy's silky, soft hair. Sometimes he even went so far as to bury his face in it but he wasn't going to share that fact with him right now. When Guy's hair was completely free of knots, Matthew replaited it and tied it at the end.

"You done?" Guy asked somewhat impatiently. He just wanted to go back to sleep. When they were at war, sleeping was kind of important and he couldn't understand why Matthew would rather be fixing his hair than sleeping.

"There we go." Matthew ran his fingers along the plait, caressing the strands of hair, then stood up. "Sweet dreams." He turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

Guy lay down and pulled the blanket over his body, closing his eyes. It was going to be hard to sleep from now on, he suspected. He would probably keep waking up in the night, worrying that Matthew was doing strange things to him again.


End file.
